


Cinderella Bertopeng

by Nanasrbf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pesta topeng!AU, Playboy!Levi, Romance, mysteriousGuest!Hange
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Seorang wanita misterius datang di pesta dansa dan menarik perhatian Levi Ackerman!





	Cinderella Bertopeng

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini. didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Prompt: Peterpan - Topeng
> 
> Fanfict ini di republish. tertera ini sebenarnya didediasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 dan tidak sengaja terhapus dari akun.

 

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seluruh pandangan terkunci padanya, seakan semesta dapat ditaklukannya hanya dengan satu pandangan. Tidak ada senyum disana, tidak pula ada sapaan disaat melewati banyak orang.

 

“Levi, kau datang?” sambut sahabat sekaligus adik angkatnya, Eren Jaeger. Tidak ada senyum disana, hanya anggukan sekilas.

 

Matanya menatap sekitar, tidak ada yang menarik dalam pandangannya. Gadis-gadis dengan gaun mekar yang menutupi jalan, pria setengah mabuk hanya karena seperempat gelas sampanye, begitu terus sampai Levi merasa bosan dan ingin pergi dari pesta yang diselenggarakan adik angkatnya itu.

 

Eren menarik tangan Levi ke pinggir, sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi Levi yang ingin memukulnya namun tak bisa. Mereka berhenti disudut ruangan, bersama orang-orang yang dikenal Levi sebagai teman. Ada Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert, bahkan adik kandungnya, Mikasa Ackerman ada disana, memeluk Eren posesif seakan berkata ‘ _senggol? Bacok!’_

 

“Kenapa wajahmu seakan tidak menikmati pesta ini?”

 

“Kau benar, aku tidak menikmati pesta ini,” jawab Levi cepat. Erwin sedari tadi menenggak minuman hanya mengangguk paham.

“Ah, apa kabar hubunganmu dengan Hange? Kudengar kau putus dengannya tiga tahun lalu, benar?” Levi tak membalas, hanya mengangguk, kemudian merebut segelas sampanye yang ada ditangan Erwin.

 

“Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang wanita itu, lagipula dia sama saja dengan wanita bodoh lainnya, mudah tertipu dan ditinggalkan.”

 

“Kau benar-benar bajingan, Levi,” canda Erwin diselingi pukulan khas. keduanya bertos ria, saling bercanda, membagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing setelah lama berpisah.

 

Tap tap tap..

 

Langkah kaki berbalut _heels_ , gaun coklat anggun sebatas lutut, serta topeng menutupi wajahnya yang didandani natural namun elegan. Semua orang memang memakai topeng untuk acara ini, bahkan Levi juga demikian. Levi mengenal setiap orang yang ada, namun kali ini wajah yang tertutupi topeng misterius itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

 

“Oi, Erwin, kau mengenal wanita itu?”

 

Erwin memandang arah yang ditunjuk Levi, lalu menggeleng.

 

“Aku tidak tau, memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Kurasa aku akan mendekatinya. Lihatlah, bukankah dia terlihat menggoda untuk di dekati?” sahut Levi mengerling nakal, jemarinya mempetakan tubuh wanita misterius yang membuatnya sedikit menggila.

 

“Terserah kau saja,” jawab Erwin malas.

 

***

 

“ _Ladies and gentlemen,”_ suara Eren menggema. Semua pandangan menatap kearahnya,

“Untuk meramaikan acara kita yang terkesan membosankan ini, aku mengajak kalian semua berdansa tanpa mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik topeng masing-masing. Setiap tadi sudah diberikan topeng, jadi langsung saja temukan parnermu,” Eren melirik jam sejenak, lampu dimatikan untuk menambah efek misterius, lalu hidup kembali dan menampakkan wajah-wajah yang memakai topeng, “Sekarang!”

 

semua tamu melirik kearah setiap orang, ada yang langsung mendapat pasangan, ada pula yang masih mencari entah siapa. Hange Zoe menyingkir, dia sedang tidak ingin berdansa mengingat kakinya sedang sakit sekarang. Diambilnya sepotong kue _red velvet_ dan memakannya. Selesai mencicipi makanan lezat, dilihatnya lagi setiap orang yang sudah bersiap dengan pasangannya, Hange tertawa geli kadang melihat ada sahabatnya yang sedang menggoda gadis lain hingga merona.

 

“Maukah kau berdansa denganku?” Hange menoleh kala suara yang dikenalnya terdengar, “ _My lady?”_ lanjutnya serasa mengulurkan tangan.

 

Levi Ackerman, mantan kekasihnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Hange cukup kaget melihat Levi yang mengajaknya berdansa, bahkan dulu ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan, pria itu lebih memilih menenggak sampanye dibanding berdansa dengannya. Hange berpikir, apakah Levi sudah lupa dengannya atau bagaimana? Tapi melihat reaksi tak biasa dari Levi membuat Hange sadar kalau pria itu tidak mengingatnya, atau mungkin tidak mengenalnya dalam balutan gaun dan _make up._

 

Hange menerima uluran tangan Levi.

 

Alunan musik _waltz_ memenuhi ruangan, setiap pasangan berdansa dengan selaras dan hangat. Levi memandang gadis dihadapannya intens, berusaha menghipnotisnya untuk tunduk padanya. Hange mengenal tatapan yang menggoda itu, teringat ketika pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan Levi yang terkunci untuknya.

 

“ _kau dapat cerahkan aku, kau dapat buatku bersedih, kau dapatku buatku mati, kau dapat hitamkan pelangi..”_

 

 

Hange ingin memutar bola malas, lirik klasik bermakna gombalan receh Levi yang dipahaminya untuk menggoda setiap wanita, termasuk dirinya. Dia sudah kebal, tapi sesekali menipu Levi dengan penampilan barunya mungkin menyenangkan.

 

Levi memutar tubuh Hange lembut, kedipan mata genit diselinginya seiring membisikkan gombalan recehnya seperti ‘ _kau cantik’, ‘apa hatimu sedang kosong? Boleh kuisi hatimu dengan cintaku?’, ‘Sungguh keberuntungan bertemu wanita seperti dirimu.”_

 

Wanita itu merona, Levi tersenyum puas ketika gombalannya mampu membuat wanita itu tersipu. Jemarinya mengelus pipi wanita misterius yang membuatnya nyaris ingin melepas topengnya jika Eren tidak memberitahukan mengenai peraturan dilarang melepas topeng orang lain.

 

Jam berdentang nyaring kearah jam 9 malam, Hange berpikir untuk mengakhiri drama kacangan yang sedari tadi dipertunjukkan. Levi sedari tadi tidak menyadari itu dirinya, bahkan sampai melontarkan gombalan receh yang sebenarnya dulu membuatnya terkesan.

 

Tangannya melepas genggaman Levi, lalu pergi menjauh.

 

“Hei Nona, kenapa kau pergi? setidaknya bukalah topengmu dulu agar aku tidak tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran ini,” teriak Levi namun tak dibalas apapun.

 

“Cinderella bertopeng, haruskah kusebut dia demikian?” gumam Levi saat menemukan topeng milik wanita tadi terjatuh saat di pintu masuk. Levi mengambil topeng itu dan mengecupnya pelan, “Aku akan menemukanmu, Cinderella bertopengku.”

 

Dan dibalik sebuah mobil van, Hange Zoe mengganti bajunya dan tertawa pelan. Setidaknya caranya untuk membalas dendam pada Levi terbayar sudah. Biarlah Levi mati penasaran dengan wanita misterius yang ternyata dirinya.

 

―FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
